


Les hautes herbes

by OrangeMetallique



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, LiveJournal Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMetallique/pseuds/OrangeMetallique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une panne impromptue au milieu de la campagne. OS.<br/>/!\ Spoilers fin de série /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les hautes herbes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : OrangeMetallique  
> Date de création : 21/03/2014  
> Résumé : Une panne impromptue au milieu de la campagne.  
> Note : Écrit pour le prompt "Sur la lande" sur la communauté LiveJournal 31_jours. Et oui, pendant que _Memories Of What Remains_ est toujours en hiatus, j'écris des OS. **Gros spoilers pour la fin de la saison 5, si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la série, passez votre chemin.**  
>  Genre : Friendship  
> Rating : Gen  
> Crédits : _Being Human_ @ Toby Whithouse

\- Non, non, non, non !

La vieille voiture bleue, agitée de soubresauts, semblait cracher des cailloux.

\- On aurait dû s'arrêter plus tôt !

Au volant, Hal n'osait rien répondre. Il se rangea au bord de la route et le moteur s'arrêta. Alex sortit aussitôt en claquant la portière.

\- Ouais, super. En plus, on est paumé dans la nature.

Elle sortit son téléphone, espérant trouver au plus vite un réparateur. Hal retira les clés du contact, les fourra dans sa poche et sortit de la voiture. Sur cette route de campagne, ils étaient à vingt minutes de Barry. Mais la voiture de Leo s'était arrêté brusquement, visiblement victime d'une panne. Hal jeta un œil à ce qu'il y avait sous le coffre, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas un as de la mécanique.

\- Une heure ??? Vous vous foutez de...Ok, Ok. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha rageusement et leva les bras en l'air.

\- Pas avant une heure. J'hallucine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue à pied ?

\- J'ai quelques scrupules à laisser la voiture au bord de la route.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et s'adossa contre la portière arrière en croisant les bras.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas d'attendre.

\- Évidemment, fit Alex d'un ton ironique.

Alex regarda aux alentours. Les hautes herbes de la lande cachaient la mer au loin. Elle soupira et s'adossa à la voiture à côté de Hal.

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe, Hal trouvait la sensation de chatouillement amusante. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait détesté ça et serait sûrement parti en courant. Aujourd'hui, il constatait que certaines petites choses de la vie humaine, qu'il aurait en temps normal trouvé insupportables, grignotaient lentement ses habitudes si bien établies. Ça ne le gênait pas et il trouvait sa tolérance surprenante.

\- Bref, en tout cas, Tom est celui qui s'en sort le mieux.

Hal se concentra sur la voix d'Alex. Il s'était quelque peu égaré dans ses pensées.

\- Hum...Oui...bafouilla-t-il.

\- On devrait tous être contents pour lui, hein ? Je veux dire, il a son job à l'agence, et puis nous...

Alex et Hal n'arrivaient pas à avancer, voilà tout. Tom était jeune et n'avait aucune attache à part ses deux amis. Hal devait s'extirper d'une vie longue de siècles et de siècles, et Alex devait quasiment tout reconstruire à zéro à cause de l'épisode traumatisant de sa mort.

Hal allongea ses jambes devant lui et Alex commença à jouer avec une brindille.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s’apitoyer sur notre sort, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Alex ne répondit pas et toucha le bout de ses baskets avec son brin d'herbe. Elle pourrait se plaindre de son jean qui allait sûrement finir tout vert et jaune à cause de l'herbe et des insectes qui devaient pulluler dans le soin, mais elle trouvait ça comme...agréable. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Hal. Il fixait l'horizon, les sourcils froncés et l'air impassible, comme toujours. Ouais. Probablement que si elle était toute seule, elle ne trouverait pas ça aussi apaisant.

C'était une bonne occasion de le faire, alors, elle arrêta de penser à ce qui l'embêta, tourna la tête vers la mer et attendit en silence.

 


End file.
